Love Is No Fairy Tale
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: She was an angel he wasn't suppose to touch, but he was a wicked boy when they were human.He loved having what he was forbidden to have.His mother warned him that eating from the fruit would be his death,and it had been,for his hearts and his soul.
1. No Happy Ending

Here's the story I was telling you about. I hope you all like it as much as you all like Angel Among Wolves! I do not own anything, besides Emma, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Summary - Emma Forbes new that life was no fairy tale, especially since she came back to town and found out that only was her best friend a witch, her other a doppelganger, but her own sister was a vampire. Can she find her prince Charming, or will be the monster in disguise out to kill her? Will Kol be her downfall?

Prologue

#$#$%$%^$%^$%^$%^

Mothers tell of tales where the a brave hero saves the beauty he desires from the monster trying to take her away from him. They tell of true love's kiss, and how it can cure any curse put upon someone. They tell about how good always conquers evil, and how the good guy will always get the girl in the end. In Fairy tales, this was always true, as it had been proven to be so many times in children stories.

But this love was no fairy tale.

This kind of love was cruel and meant for doom from before it even began. This kind of love was meant to hurt, not only the two cursed to have it, but to hurt the people around them as they let it consume them. This love not about sweet kisses and confessions of true love. It wasn't about happiness and smiles either. No, this love only stood for their pain and their loneliness. This love they had stood for hate and it stood for sadness.

Their love was what killed her.

There was no man to save her, though she did have one who loved her very much, but his love would be what ruined her. He seeked redemption, though he would never admit to wanting it. He wanted a companion who would fall for him and be his love forever, again, another thing he would not admit to wanting. He only got what one of the things he was looking for, and it wasn't the one someone would like to think it was. What was the cost for his love to be returned to him ? Her light, her beauty, her strength. Her life.

She was only human, and like most humans he had encountered, she could break so easily because of what he was. The two were doomed the moment they had first laid eyes on her. She was an angel, an angel he wasn't suppose to touch, but he had been a wicked little boy when they were human. He loved having what he was forbidden to have. His mother had warned him once that eating from the forbidden fruit would have been his death, and it had been, for his heart and for his soul.


	2. The Beginning Of Their Doom

Thanks for the reviews, Here's the first chapter, hope you all like it! I do not own anything in this story, everything, besides Emma, belongs to their rightful owners. I want to thank Miss E for all the help she's given me with this story, so thanks!

Chapter 1

$%$&^%^&%^&%^&%

The room seemed to brightened when she walked into the room. All heads turned toward the entrance of their home, including two of the owners. They always threw a party to welcome themselves to their newest home, this one like none of the others before it. In came an angel, the smallest little things they had ever seen before. Her hair was as fair as the sun, shining just as brights as it too as it flowed down her shoulders in curls.

Her dress was as pure white as it came, her jewels shining brightly under the right light. The corset was tight around her tiny waist, framing her just right, as the shirt of her dress flowed down to her feet. As she walked inside, curious as she looked around, one would notice that she was no wearing heels like the other woman in the room. She was wearing white ballet slippers. Most had returned to their conversations with who they had with, all except for two.

It was two of the owners of the house. Both Mikaelsons, both originals, the first vampires to ever be created, and they were both staring back at her with mixed reactions. One in shock and awe of the beauty who had just entered the room by herself, and one of surprise and slight anger. Kol stared at the angel with a grin that spread across his young features, one that held secrets and recognition. "Stop staring, brother. You're starting to drool." Rebekah, his younger sister, said mockingly to him.

He glanced at her briefly before returning his attention back to the angel. He knew her, he couldn't place his finger on where, but he _knew _her. "Now, now, sister. Don't be jealous that she looks far better then you do." He teased his sister as he watched the beauty across corset the room from them. "I think I'll go introduce myself to her." He said out more to himself as he popped his suit jacket with a devilish smirk in place before he started over to her. He was almost directly in front of her when her eyes caught his own. He paused, his breath being taken away from him it would seem as he skidded to a stop.

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his brown hair before moving to go to her again. She seemed to be excited as he moved toward her. She was waiting for him to introduce himself to her, and he would have, if it wasn't for his good for nothing hybrid brother appearing in front of him just before he could reach the angel who was waiting for him. "I hope your sister is not blowing me off, sweetheart." He heard his brother hiss the the girl.

Kol felt his interest peak at the mention of the blond girl his brother had been trying to hide from them all since they were awaken. She had a sister, and if she was anything like this angel? She was sure to be just as beautiful as her. "She's still trying to find something to wear, you jerk face. So let me go before I call her and tell her not to come." The angel hissed back at his brother. Kol snickered as she tried to pull her arm from his grasp, only for Klaus to yank her back.

He thought to intervene before his older brother made a fool of himself and the rest of their family. "Is this the little angel you've been hiding from us, Niklaus? I must say, she is a pretty little thing." He said out to them as he appeared behind his brother. He watched with interest as the girl turned her attention to him, only to blush and turn away from him when she saw that he was already watching her.

Klaus was not pleased in the slightest. He already didn't want to be here at this party tonight, but he was doing it to please his mother. He had hoped that Caroline would come, even after knowing she would be his date. He fancied her quite a lot, even if she did have a rather annoying sister. "No, Kol, this is just her, rather annoying, younger, _human_, sister, Emma." Klaus told his own sibling as he finally let go of the girl in his grasp.

Kol stepped forward, now even more intrigued by this girl. He moved in front of his brother, pushing him back slightly, and took her gloved hand in his. "Well, I think she's stunning. Please excuse my brother's rudeness, Emma." He said to her as he kissed her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. "Kol Mikaelson." He said to her with a small flash of his toothy grin. She blushed under his stare, it was as if he was daring her to look away from him.

By the sound of heart speeding up, he knew that his brother wasn't lying about her being human. Unlike what her heart told him though, her expression was calm and showing no sign of her heart racing. She gave him a wicked grin of her own, one that would rival her sister's, and gave him a small little curtsy. "Emma Forbes. Figured that I should properly introduce myself." She told him as she shot Klaus a quick sharp look before returning her smile to Kol.

The younger original in question chuckled at her as she gave his hand a proper hand shake, certainly taking him by surprise. His eye brows raised up in amusement as he looked between his brother and this human girl. "Now if you'll excuse me, I see my sister." She told them as she let go of his hand and went to leave, only to stop right beside Klaus. "Oh, and she's here dateless, and I'd like to see that she stays that way by the end of the night. She's got a boyfriend already fighting for her." She said firmly to the hybrid before leaning back to look at Kol really quick. "Dateless too, if you're wondering. See you on the dance floor." She said back to him before giving them both a wink and going over to her sister.

The brothers turned to see the two blonds hugging each other. Kol watched as his brother's jaw dropped to the floor upon seeing the other blond girl who was now talking to his angel. This made him realize that this girl had to be the one that his brother was fawning over. "Ah, so that's the sweet little vixen, Caroline. Good choice, brother. She is quite the treat, though, that sister of hers, now she will be . . ." Kol started to say as he licked his hungry lips.

Klaus snapped then as heard the words coming out from his brother's mouth, and he knew what was to come out of his lips next. "She will be_ not _touch, by you, or by anyone else. I might find the little pest annoying, but I don't need to be any more of a monster to Caroline. Besides, I'll do what her little _boyfriend_ hasn't been able to since she got to town. Keep unharmed and protect her." Klaus said to his brother beside him.

Kol rolled his eyes at his brother. He hadn't seen him this love sick since Tatia back when they were human. He actually preferred his brother the true monster that he was, even if that meant that he would get himself daggered by him every few centuries or so. "Oh, get over yourself, Niklaus. You sound so spineless, and so . . . so _human_." He said back to his older half brother. He said 'human' as if it was poison and bitterness on his lips.

Klaus growled and rolled his eyes at his brother. He turned to his then, ready to take him on once again, when the sound of their other brother's voice was heard over the crowd of people. _"Ah, if everyone could gather, please."_ They heard the voice of their eldest brother say out and they moved toward the grand stair case to meet up with their other three siblings. Klaus looked back once to see that Caroline had finally looked his way. He shot her back a quick flash of a smile, one of which she just scoffed and rolled her eyes to as she linked arms with her sister and they started to make their toward the stair case. Two two blonds had then found the rest of the Mikaelson family lined up down the grand stair case. The two girls couldn't help but admit that the originals were all dressed to kill, especially even Rebekah since she was the only girl among all of her brothers, not that Caroline would ever admit to thinking that though.

Emma found her eyes finding the dark eyes of the youngest son on the stairs as his eldest brother spoke to the crowd. He shot her a quick wink, one that she knew was for her. She didn't know how, there were other women around her that he could have been looking at, but she knew that it was her that he was directing his wink towards, not any of the other girls around her. "Welcome. Thank you for joining us." Elijah paused as he saw another making her way down the stairs. Neither could recognized the woman, but they had a good hunch that she had to be Esther. Caroline searched the crowd for her brunette friend until their eyes locked on Elena's, who then confirmed their hunches. "We know, when ever my mother, brings our family together like this, it's tradition to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah said out to the crowd as he motioned for them to go to the next room.

Caroline kept her arm locked on her sister, not want to loose her in the mess of people looking for dance partners. They had made a packed to stay together, even if it meant sitting out on the dancing. Caroline was completely against wanting even one second alone and give Klaus the chance to try to talk to her. Emma had simply agree because, like she had told Kol, she was dateless and of course she loved her sister. Their plan of just sitting out was ruin though as Klaus made his way up to them both. "Come, it's only polite that I share one dance with the woman I invited." He said out to Caroline as he held his hand out to her. She shook her head no, which, in turn, caused him to groan in annoyance. "It's only one dance, sweetheart. You owe me at least that much for saving your life." He hissed to her lowly so no one else would over hear them.

Caroline shot a guilty look to her sister. Emma's mouth dropped to the floor in pure shock. She was giving into this creep, and he didn't even need to compel her! "Care, you can't . . . what? Wait! . . . Hold on just a second . . ." She started to ramble on as her sister let go of her arm and moved to the hybrid's side. They started to move away from her, looking smug on Klaus' side. Emma gritted her teeth as she moved after them, but Klaus was a fast walker compaired her, and she was finding herself falling behind as she was shoved around by other people. "Caro . . . oomph!" She started to call out after her sister, only to find herself colliding with another body in front of her.

The force of the impact sent her bouncing backwards toward the ground. Some times she hated being so tiny, unlike her tall ass sister, and so easy to toss around. Luckily the guy who had been rude enough to get her way, caught her before she could fall to the floor and mess up her dress, said dress being bought by said hybrid trying to woo her older sister as a peace offering. "Careful, sweetheart, or else people might begin to think you bumped into me purposely just to gain my attention. I do hear that small town peasants like to talk." She groaned as she looked up to find Kol looking back down at her with that cocky grin of his that she was already starting to hate oh so much.

He righted her on her feet, but still kept his hands around her, and said hands of his were a little too low on her hips for her liking. Her eyes narrowed on his as she grabbed his wrist and pulled them off of her. "No hands. No touching. You haven't earned that privilege just yet, bucko." She told him off as she took a step away from him. She scanned the rest of the room for help, but found that her choices on helpers were slim to none. She noticed Stefan, but she was not going there after the whole 'ripper' thing he was doing now.

Her eyes then landed on Damon Salvatore. One look at him with out Elena on his arm, and she knew she had her escape route. "I see my dance partner. I'll be going now, but thanks for the catch. I couldn't have ruined my dress." She said back to him as she started off toward the raven haired vampire, sparing Kol one last quick smug look before she reached him. She linked her arm with Damon's, as if she was suppose to be with him. "We Forbes sister must have a special scent that attracts originals or something. Save me from baby face over there?" She said up to the vampire on her arm.

Damon scanned the room to see who she was going on about now, only to roll his eyes when he figured out who it was. He had the luck of already meeting this original tonight, and he swore he knew him from somewhere, but it memory was slipping away from him. "Seriously, you Barbies are going to drive me to drink." He muttered when he noticed that the original's eyes were locked on Emma and himself, but mostly on Emma when he really looked.

Emma knew that he had agreed to dancing with her then. She smiled up at him happily as they made their way towards the ballroom. "You already drink too much, Damon." She told him as they followed the others lead and stood side by side with their arms linked together. Everyone else had lined up in two lines opposite behind and in front, of them and from the other, their arms crossed with their partners like Damon and Emma had down. They all took a few slow steps forward. Emma refused to look down at her feet, hoping that she didn't trip over her two feet and mess it all up just because she wanted to look confident. "Breath, Barbie. You look like you're about to turn blue. I won't let you trip this time." Damon whispered to her before they turned to they pair across from them.

She bit back her angry scowl when she saw that it was Caroline with Klaus. The two sisters locked eyes together and shared a wary look as they took a step toward the other. They took a step past each other, and then took another step before turning again. Emma kept her eyes locked on her sister, knowing that Damon wouldn't let her fall this time, not like he had done at the eighties dance. looked down at her with a longing look as she looked back at Caroline. They took another step forward before he spun her around, bring her attention back to him. She bit her lip nervously as she put her hand on his shoulder and he moved his free hand to her waist. They started circling around, spinning slowly as they moved. "So why'd you pick me for a dance partner? See as that original brat can't look away from you, I'm pretty sure you had other offers lining up to ask." Damon said out to her as he kept his grip firmly on her waist to keep her from falling, just like he had promised her he would.

Surprisingly, he didn't need to help her stay on her feet as much as he had feared that he would. She was surprisingly a very good dancer all on her own. He had to wonder if that had something to do with the fact that Miss Mystic Falls was her big sis. "And I'm pretty sure that I don't care who else asked me, Damon." She told him as she kept her focus on her sister once again. She could see that she was fine with Klaus, which surprised her even more, but she could also see that she was trying to hold back a smile as she danced with him.

Damon couldn't help but watch on with an amused expression as she craned her neck to keep an eye on her sister. Something that he should have been doing with Elena as well, but he knew exactly where she was. She was dancing away with Stefan, and there was nothing he could do about it but ignore them both. "Well, well, well, who knew baby barbie in training could actually move so," He paused to think of the right word for it. " . . . _gracefully_, on the dance floor." He told her as they moved around the ballroom.

She shot him a look to shut up. She knew he didn't mean to be offensive about it. He was complimenting her, and she was thankful for it, in a way that would only apply to something Damon said to her. "Oh, Damon, you only wished you could see all my awesome Forbes sister moves." She said out to him as they spun around again. She seemed to rethink what she had said though and shuttered. Damon had to look at least twenty years older then her, not to mention much older he actually was compared to her. "Scratch that, so do not need that image in my head. Hearing Caroline talk about you when you were with her was hard enough." She told him with another shutter as they turned around again.

He chuckled softly, not upset in the least by her remark. His time with the original blondie hadn't been his brightest times, but he hadn't been that good then either, so he tended not to dwell on it anymore, if at all. "Oh, you know you want me, Barbie, I can see it in your eyes every time I see you." He told her with a small smile before they twirled around another pair. "Dream on, Gramps." She muttered out in a grumbled as he took a hold of both of her hands and held her out before pulling her in to spin her under his arm.

She found herself panicking when she went twirling around on her own, not knowing where she would end up. She just hoped for Damon's sake that it wasn't straight into a potted plant. She 'oomphed' again as she fell into someone else arms. She looked up as they moved one hand to her waist and took her free hand into their own. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw who had caught her. She wanted to groan out in annoyance, but all she could manage was a lost look as she stared up at her new dance partner.

It was Kol.


	3. How To Make A Scene

Thanks for all the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Emma, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 2

#$^#^$#$%^$%^#%^

Emma hurried out of the ballroom and onto the terrorist. She found herself taking deep breaths as she tried her best to regain her composure. She had almost lost it out there with Kol on the dance floor. She swore, if she had stayed in there another minute, some one was absolutely gonna loose their hands, and she wasn't talking about herself either. That . . . _pig_, didn't know when enough was enough. He refused to listen to her when she told him to keep his hands where they were suppose to be, and she had warned him.

It wasn't her fault that he was not icing a certain area. She had warned him that she would hurt him if he moved his hands any lower on her waist then they were suppose to, but did he listen? No. No, he didn't, and look where it got him? In the kitchen most likely with ice on his lower parts. Just because she was human and he was an original vampire, didn't mean she didn't know how to hurt someone. She was still cooling off when she heard the door behind her open. "I swear, if you think that I won't . . . oh, it's you." She said as she turned, only not to find Kol standing there, but to find Elijah instead.

He had to be one of the only originals she happened to like. He had saved her when Tyler's, her sister's currently ex-boyfriend, good old dead friend and her boyfriend took her as bait to draw him, Stefan, and Damon out. Elijah had shown up when it started looking bad. Tyler hadn't been able to open the cage, but Elijah had come in and carried her out. "I saw my brother, both of them actually. You and your sister have done quite a number on them tonight." He told her as he came up beside her and leaned against the railing.

Emma scoffed at that. His brother got exactly what he deserved by touching her that way while they were dancing. Just because he had a pretty face, didn't mean she was that easy. "Your hybrid jerk of a brother is in for a lot worse if he keeps pursuing my sister." She told his with a brief glance before looking back down at the ground below them. "And Kol deserved what he got." She paused as thought about that statement. "Actually, no, he deserves a lot more then what he got. He needs to learn manners, cause I doubt Klaus kept him in that coffin since the stone age." She told him as she turned to him again.

A crack of a smile forced it's way onto his lips as he looked down at the little human before him. She was sure a spitfire, and he knew that in the end, that was what was going to be her doom when it came to his brother. He couldn't pass up a chance at a challenge she was sure to be, and it was the same with his other half brother. The Forbes carried a power, a light, around them. It was like luring a moth into their fire when around them, and his brothers couldn't help but dare themselves to want to try to see if they could burn. "I assure you that Kol has manners when he wants to have them. As for Niklaus, he's lost in the world of your sister it would seem. She seems to bring out a different side of him, as far as I can see tonight anyways. I do not want to mess that up." Elijah explained to her as he scanned the front grounds where the horses were.

She watched as his lip curled up slightly upon seeing something. She followed his eyes to see that none other than Klaus and her sister were out by one of the horses just talking. She studied how they were standing and knew the second she saw her sister twisting her shall in her fingers that she was nervous. Emma had a bad feeling that it wasn't because of who she was talking to, but because of what she was starting to feel for the person she was talking to. "He likes her, it's obvious from the body language, but she's not going to let him win her over so easily. She really does love Tyler, but this sire thing is screwing them over. Now the person who caused that rift between them is interested in her, that's not going to go over well." Emma told him as they watched the two interact below them.

Elijah knew where she was coming from. He had caught up with Elena and knew the basics of what was going on since the night he failed to kill his brother and had broken his word to her and the others. "You never approved of the Lockwood boy though, so why the need to defend him?" He asked her as he turned slightly to look at her. He was curious to find out why she felt the need to defend the boy she never really liked before. The night she had been tortured in that cage was the final straw though. Caroline might have forgiven him, but she never did. She hadn't even fully forgiven him for it before his mother had sicked their father on Caroline and had her tortured for days before their mother got her out.

She honestly didn't know why she was defending Caroline and Tyler's relationship, she had never liked that they were together. She was okay with the friendship, everybody deserved to have someone in their corner, but her sister had gotten burned in the end, and so had she from the crossfire. She had been there for Tyler since the night he triggered the curse, but when she needed him, when she herself needed him, he had left them both in the dust. He had let them be hurt, and he had let them be hurt more then once. God, he had even hurt Caroline at homecoming. Klaus was worse though, in the end of it all. That was the bottom line, who was worse? "It's not that I suddenly like Tyler with her or anything, but I trust him more with my sister then I do Klaus. Sorry, I know that he's your brother and all, but he's hurt so many people that I love. My best friend is gone for god knows how long because Elena was scared Klaus would try to kill him again." Emma paused, thinking it over now.

Elijah watched her curiously. She seemed to be now thinking of something that would even the odds. "But Tyler's hurt her over and over again. He's taken people away from me too." She seemed to choke up on the reminder of her father. The two of them had stayed by his side until he took his last breath. It had to be the hardest thing for her to ever do, watch her father die, that is. Caroline had plenty of memories of him from when she was little, but she didn't. She was too little to remember how things were before he left. All she remembered was him always canceling on her and all the fighting he had caused.

Elijah saw the tears start to form in her eyes. She didn't want them to be there, but just thinking of her father brought them to life. He placed a hand on top of her own and gave her fingers a small squeeze. Elena had informed him of Bill Forbes' death only a week ago. He studied her as tried to compose herself. "You blame the Lockwood boy for your father's death, don't you?" He asked her quietly. He knew that, even in their own conversation, Caroline and Klaus were both listening to them.

Emma shook her head, trying to laugh it off as she wiped her eyes. Where was the strong girl that she had just been only a few moments ago? Why was she suddenly gone at the reminder of her father's death? He was gone, she had accepted his choice to die. She missed him, but she wasn't Caroline. She didn't have any good memories of him like she did. Why should she feel sad over someone who had only hurt her and her family? "It's stupid, I know." She told him as she refused to look back up at him. "But, I can't help it. He was the reason my dad was at the hospital. He wouldn't have been even in town if he hadn't called him." She confessed to him as she finally looked up at him.

Her tears were swimming in her eyes, her blue orbs bright and shining as she looked up at him. Unlike his non existent meetings with her sister, had managed to form a bond with the girl beside him before his brother locked him away in his own coffin for months. She saw that look on his face that told her he knew she was upset and wanted to comfort her, but she didn't want to be comforted. She wanted to be strong and look out for her sister and her friends. She sniffled and wiped her eyes again, forcing herself to put a smile back on as she turned to the original standing beside her. "Enough with all the tears. This is a party, right? No emotional drama allowed. I'm gonna go back in and get a drink. I'll see you later, Elijah." She told him before hurrying to get back inside. Elijah stared after her with a sad look. He knew exactly what she was doing, and if she didn't stop now? She was going to snap soon and loose it entirely.

#%$#%^$%%$^

Emma hurried down the hallway to find somewhere to just breath without anyone finding her and trying to talk to her. She was reaching the stairs just as someone caught her wrist. She have expected it to be Elijah coming to make sure that she was okay, but scoffed when she saw that it was Kol. "I'm not in the mood for flirty banter right now. Leave me alone." She told him as she went to leave. She made it about half way up the stair case before his grip on her wrist was back and pulling her back.

She gasp as she was spun around and pushed into the railing. She looked over her shoulder to see that they were a a dangerous height, for her anyways. She looked back over at Kol to see that he had a crazied look in his eye. "What's the problem, Emma? You're here dateless, like you had said to me before, why can't I make the night wonders for you?" He asked her in a low voice as his hands slowly slid up her frame. She shivered from his touch, but said nothing as he leaned down toward her. "Right here on the stairs even. We could make a skeptical." He whispered to her, chuckling when he felt her body shiver under him.

She bit her lip as she looked up at him. She knew exactly how to handle guys like Kol, even when she was upset. That would have to wait though, the breaking down thing she means. She looked around to make sure no one was around. Luckily, he had caught her on one of the back stair cases, so they were hidden from view of any one else here. She grabbed onto his tie playfully as she looked up him, running her other hand down his chest, causing him to smirk smugly down at her, thinking he had won her over. "I'll give you points for originality, Kol, but . . ." She told him before she yanked his tie and kneed him in the gut. He groaned out in pain as she moved away from him "I'm _not_ that easy." She told him before taking off up the stairs. He looked up at her with amused grin, she certainly was a challenge, and he wanted to be the one to break her.

Emma hurried into the first room that she could find unlocked. She slammed the door shut behind her and leaned against the wood. She let out a choked sob as she ran her fingers through her arm as she slowly slid down the door. She tucked her chin in under her knees and hugged herself as her bottom lip trembled as she held back her tears. She felt like the air was being sucked out from her, even though she was, in fact, breathing.

All she could see in her head was the moment they had found their father in that supplies room at the hospital. The knife was still in his stomach, the person not even giving him the kindness of taking away the pain of it being inside of him. She remembered screaming and Elena holding onto her as Caroline went to see if there was any hope of saving him. She could do that, but it had been too late. He had already been dead for some time.

"Emma?"

She didn't move a muscle at the sound of her sister's voice looking for her. She didn't want to talk to her right now. She was suppose to be strong, just like Caroline and their mom. She was the sheriff, she was the strongest woman in this town. Caroline was a vampire! She's been tortured and held captive by their own father, not to mention bitten by her hybrid boyfriend, but she still made it out alright in the end of it all because she was just that strong.

She moved away from the door, not wanting her sister to see her shadow from under the doorway, and into the corner of the room. She tried to stop her crying, but it was harder said then down. Her breathing hitched when she saw the door knob turning and the door opening slowly. She sat frozen, trying to stay in the shadows as the light filled the room. She swore that her heart had stopped when she saw, not her sister, but one of the other originals. It was the other son that she had yet to meet since Elijah woke them up.

She was hoping that he wouldn't see her, but of course, she should have known better to think he wouldn't. His head snapped to the side, instantly locking on her form trying to hide from him. Not that she would have been hidden well, even in the shadows. Her blond hair and white dress were a dead give away. "It's alright little one, I am not here to hurt you. You're sister is here as my brother's date tonight, is she not?" He asked out to her as he shut the door and turned on the lights in the room.

She was wary of him, just like she was of all new vampires she met. She didn't know him, but she did know that he wasn't like her sister or the Salvatore brothers. He drank fresh blood, right out of the body of human girls, and men, like herself. She managed to nod her head eyes to his question though he as crept closer to her. She slowly raised up to her feet, not wanting to be at the disadvantage of being on the floor already. "She's in a fright of you missing." He told her. "I'm Finn, I don't think we've gotten the pleasure of meeting tonight. You missed the toast just now, you know." He told as he stopped a few steps away from her.

She didn't know what to say to him. All she knew was that now she really wanted to see her sister right now. This guy was giving off an even worse vibe then Klaus has, as of recently, that is. He did gain some points for saving Caroline and giving her a reason to stay alive, things to look forward to when she finally left this town, but that didn't mean she trusted him any more then she had before. "Sorry 'bout that. Lost track of time with avoiding that brother of yours. I'll just be going down to see if my sister's ready to go. Tonight was great though, you guys really know how to throw a party." She told him as she moved around to him to try and get to the door to leave the room.

She jumped a mile out of her skin when his hand dropping onto her shoulder pulled her to a stop though. She felt her breathing hitch in fright. "Your sister is off somewhere with Niklaus. Leave them be for a moment, and I'm sure she'll be looking for you with the intentions of wanting to leave. My brother has a tendency of ruining his own happiness all on his own." Finn told her as he took a step behind her. She felt as if her stomach had dropped to the floor right with her racing heart. "My mother requires your assistance in something. It would be quite rude to say no to the hostess's request, will it not?" He said out in a low whisper as he stood right behind her.

Her body was trembling with fear as her eyes widened. She looked up over her shoulder to see him standing right there, looking down at her with blank eyes. He was certainly different from his siblings, he was colder, if that was possible. She gulped as she looked up at him. She knew his grip on her shoulder would not be going anywhere until she agreed. She slowly nodded her head before looking forward again. She looked at the door she was so close, but she would never make it there in time. She'd have better luck just screaming. She paused at that thought, now wanting to hit herself for not thinking of that sooner. "AHHHHHHHH!" She let out a blood curling scream on a moment's notice.

She was hoping to make as much noise as possible. She caught him off guard by her screaming. She took the chance to make a run for the door, her throat still screaming out for help. How many vampires were present tonight? Surely one of them had to hear her, right? She swung the door open, about to make a run for the stairs, but she didn't even make it out of the room before Finn grabbed her hair and swung her back around, slamming her into the door frame. She cried out in pain as he kept her head locked on him. She gasped as he ripped away her necklace, the same necklace that Jeremy had given her for her sixteenth birthday only a month ago. "You will shut up and stay quiet until you are told other wise. Go to sleep now." He compelled her.

Her eyes dilated for a moment as she felt herself growing tired. He slowly let go of her hair as her eyes rolled back in her head. She let out a soft breath of air as she fell limp into his arms. Her breathing even out as she fell into her sleep. He checked the hall to make sure that no one had come to see what the scream was about before picking her up into his arms and carrying her off down to his mother's room.


	4. Should I Be Scared?

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Emma, everything else belongs to their rightful owners! Got the first manip scene and vid for this out on youtube check out my youtube page BambiBelle15 to see them!

Chapter 3

#$%$#%$#$%#%$

Caroline was pacing down the hallway of the Gilbert's house. She wanted to call her sister and see where she was. She hadn't come home last night, and she had waved it off as nothing. She had seen how her sister and Kol were looking at each other last night at the ball. She didn't believe her sister to be that kind of girl, but she knew how charming the Originals were. She was starting to get worried now that she hasn't seen her or heard from her at all though. She'd rather be out looking for her, but Elena and Bonnie had her hear testing a new spell because Elena was mad at Damon, which isn't anything new since she's _always _mad at Damon.

She finally had enough of hearing Elena and Bonnie talk about Damon sleeping with none other then Rebekah, yet another original. They as well know that their spell wasn't working. "First of all, this privacy thing is not working. Second, Elena, you are not doing this. Esther is doing this, and third of all? My sister is officially starting to scare me with the silence thing. I haven't seen her since I got to the ball last night, and I'm going to go and track her down now." She told them as she barged into the room for the second time. She gave them one last nod before leaving the room and pulling out her cell phone.

She was making her way out to her car as she scrolled through her phone to find her sister's name. She was opening her car door when she finally found it. She hit the dial bottom and held the phone up her ear as she stuck the keys into her ignition. She groaned when it went right to voice mail. She went to go and put her phone away so she could drive, but a sudden thought came to her. As much as she hated it, she knew one person that she could call that might have a clue as where he sister was, with any hope she was over at his mansion of a house right now with his brother.

Did she really want to go there though? She had made it clear to him last night that she wasn't interested, yet here she was, tempted as hell to call him. It was only for her sister's sake though, right? She could suck up her pride and call him for her, couldn't she? She nodded her head determinedly before scrolling through her phone again. She had no doubt that she would find his number. He had managed to put it in while she had fallen a sleep and he was dropping off his 'birthday present' after saving her.

_"I knew you would come around at some point, love."_

She gritted her teeth at the sound of his smug voice. She had to call him for Emma, she had to keep saying that in her head. Other wise, she would very much so want to hang up on his hybrid ass right there and then. "I'm just calling to see if you knew where my sister was. I saw her with your brother last night, and . . ." She trailed off, not knowing how to word that with out it sounding like she was asking if their siblings had hooked up.

_"Sadly, no. She left Kol quite wounded a few times last night, and he died last night, if you happened to miss that. She wasn't with him, physically at least. Though, it was not for the lack of trying on his part."_

She was afraid of that. She had left right before that whole chaos occurred, but Elena had filled her in this morning. She was just hoping that Emma, being the nice person she was, had stuck around to see to it that he was alright. She had see what her sister had done to the original on the dance floor, it wouldn't be totally out of character for her to leave him when he 'died' the same night. She's feel guilty and sit by his side through out the night. "Dammit. Where the hell is she?" She said out to herself, having forgot that she was still on the phone with Klaus.

_"I could look into it for you, love. If you want me to, of course."_

She sighed and shook her head, as if he could see her doing it. She didn't want to make a big deal out of something that could very well just be that Emma had managed to slip past Klaus' eye and was now hiding from them all. "No, I'll try calling her again later. Don't worry about it, seriously. Emma's my sister, I'll take care of it, you go back to doing your . . . hybrid type things." She told him before she hung up her cell and started driving down the street. She couldn't get the bad feeling out of her head though. Something was wrong, and she had a feeling that it had to do with her sister. "Where are you, Emma?" She said out to herself as she bit her lip nervously.

#$%#$%#$%

Emma started to come through. She felt so cold and sore as she strained to open her eyes, let alone to sit up. She was strong though, so she forced herself to do so. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she lifted herself up from laid out position. She found that she was in the basement of the old dead witch's house. Only, that couldn't be the only bad thing about all of this. No, she was stuck inside another cage. What was it with people and sticking her in cages this year? "Ah, the young human girl is awake now. This is fantastic. The witches will be here soon. Make her presentable, will you, Finn?" A voice said out from the doorway of the room.

Emma looked up as fast as she could to see Esther and Finn in the room with her, only they weren't locked in a cage with her. She had a pretty good feeling that since the last person she remembered seeing was Finn? That they were the reason she was currently in the cage she was in. "Why am I here? What's going on?" She asked out to the two of them. Esther looked back at her with an eye roll. She was not a fan of humans who willingly befriended the creatures of the night.

She just motioned for her son to go on before leaving to go back upstairs. The blond panicked when she saw the witch leave. "Hey, Mother witchy! Wait, don't leave me down here with him! Take him with you! Please, come back!" Emma screamed out as she laid up fulling and pressed her back against the cage to get as far away from Finn as she could. As Esther was getting to the top of the stairs, she could hear the girls cries to not be harmed. She scoffed upon hearing them, and then continued on to prepare for tonight.

#%$#%$#%$#

Caroline knew that she was only suppose to be at the Grill to distract Klaus so Alaric could dagger Kol, but she still hadn't heard from her sister. It was starting to really scare her now, and she knew that Klaus could see the fear in her eyes. He sighed and placed a hand on top of her. She flinched at the touch, but didn't dare to move her hand away. He took that as a sign to move forward. He slid down the bench slowly as he took her hand in his. "She's fine, Caroline. I'm sure of it. You did see how she took down Kol last night, didn't you? Not to mention everything else she's over come in the past year." He told her as moved right beside her.

Again, she should have moved away from him, but she didn't She needed someone just to hold her hand and tell her that everything was going to be alright. Even if nothing was clear on where her sister was, she knew better then not to be nervous with people disappearing in this town. "I know she's strong. She's my sister, but that's why I know she can break so easily. She's on the edge right now, and . . ." She paused as she looked up to see him just inches away from her now. Her breath caught in her throat as she got lost in his eyes for a moment. She cleared her throat when she realized what was happening and stood up. ". . . and I have no idea why I'm telling you all of this." She said out as she ran a hand through her blond locks nervously.

He chuckled as he went to stand up next to her. He enjoyed having her open up to him, and he actually found himself wanting to listen to what she had to stay. Even if it was about her annoying baby sister. "We'll find her, Caroline. I give you my word, I'll bring her home safe and sound. You won't loose another family member." He told her as he took her hands and pulled her back to face him. He was giving her word, and it was possibly the only time he actually meant it. He was about to say more to her when he suddenly let go of her hands and touched his chest.

He could practically feel the dagger inside of him. Caroline watched him closely for a moment, completely forgetting that she was only here with him to get him away from his own sibling. He looked up at Caroline to see her with a panicked look. It wasn't for her worry for her sister anymore though. It was for what ever was happening right now to him. "What did you do?" He asked her. She shook her head, taking a step away from her. She knew exactly what was happening to him. "What did you do?" He shouted as he grabbed onto her arms and shook her.

She just shook from his grip on her. She had been so sweet only a moment ago. It was like he wasn't the monster he had been before she met him. She had tried to see past it last night, but tonight she had almost let him comfort her. Why had she let her guard down? She knew that the only reason she was even here was to help Damon with his plan to kill the originals. "I didn't do anything. Stop it." She told him as she looked around frantically. He searched her eyes for any truth, and he had noticed something. She refused to look behind them at the Grill. He let go of her and turned toward the building in question.

"Kol."

#$^$#%^$^%$

Bonnie and her mom had arrived at the dead witch's house. Esther wanted to talk to her mother really quick and sent her down to the basement to go retrieve some candles for the spell. She did as much with out any question. She was just getting to the bottom of the stairs when she her a whimper. Her head snapped to the left to see her friend barely conscious on the ground in an old dirty cage. "Emma!" She said out loudly. She ran over to her friend and hurried down to her knees. "Emma, hey, can you hear me? Emma!" She tried her best to help her through the bars to sit up.

The girl was half there, she looked drowsy and worn out. Her hair was a complete mess and her face and arms were dirty. Her dress was torn in some places and her eyes were swollen and red from all her crying. She felt her heart break as she cupped the younger girl's head in her hand. "Bonnie?" She asked out weakly as her eyes tried to focus on the witch in front of her.

Bonnie looked back at the stairs. Surely Esther would be wondering what was talking her so long with finding the candles by now. She needed to hurry if she was to get her friend out of her. "It's going to be alright, Emma. I'm gonna get you out of here and . . ." She was cut off as she was suddenly yanked up to her feet roughly and ripped away from her friend. "Let me go! Abby!" She screamed out for help. She looked up to see that it was Finn who was helping her.

Abby came rushing down the stairs at the sound of her daughter's screams. Esther wasn't far behind her. Abby took in the sight before her of the two girls and the vampire holding onto her daughter before she went to go help her, only Esther's hold on her wrist stopped her from doing so. "He won't her, my sister. Neither has he hurt the Forbes girl, she only thinks he did." She explained to the two witches. She motioned for her son to let Bonnie go and he did. Bonnie hesitantly stepped away from him and her friend before joining her mother's side.

Emma reached out for her friend, her eyes wide with fear and pleading for her best friend to help her. She cringed away instantly from the bars when Finn took a step closer to her though. "My son has compelled her to believe that he tortured her into this current state. She's compelled to be frightened so she won't try to escape. No harm will come to your friend as long as things run smoothly tonight, is that clear, my sisters?" The original witch made it clear to the two as she explained.

Bonnie just kept her eyes on her frightened friend. She seemed so scared, so not like herself. Emma was usually so mouthy and full of enough spite for both her and Elena combined. Seeing her like that made her heart break all over again. "You promise not to hurt her?" Bonnie said out to the witch as she slowly turned her attention back to the woman beside her. Esther nodded before motioning for them to follow her back upstairs. Bonnie looked back over at Emma, she was crying, knowing that Bonnie would not be letting her out. She bowed her head in shame as she left her friend alone and in the cage. "Bonnie, please! Help me!" She heard her friend scream out as she went up the stairs. She paused, as if considering turning around and going to her, but Abby's nudge got her moving forward again.


	5. Stolen Kisses Forgotten

Thanks for the reviews. Sadly, this is the last chapter until the next episode is aired on tv. I do not own anything in this fiction, besides Emma, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 5

#%$##%$#%$3

Emma was crying her heart out, her sobs filling the dusty room as her cries echoed through the air. Bonnie could just barely hear her form outside in front where Esther was having them prepare for the spell. She kept wanting to sneak away and go let her friend out, she felt horrible for just leaving her down there, but there was just nothing that she could do. Abby placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her a look of comfort. She could only begin to imagine what her daughter had to be feeling. "It's alright. Esther said that she wouldn't be hurt. After this is over, we can go and bring her home." Abby whispered to her daughter as she hesitantly patted her back.

Bonnie wasn't so sure that she was right though. Emma's cries for help were what had told her other wise. She couldn't help but feel as if she were the worst friend ever by keeping her locked up down there, and what made it worse, was that she was compelled to be so frightened that she wouldn't try to get out. "She's scared and innocent in all of this, Abby. She shouldn't be here tonight, let alone involved in any of this. She just lost her dad, she's already scarred enough for the next life time." She tried to explain to her mother.

Abby opened her mouth to try and make Bonnie realize that they weren't doing this to hurt her friend, but to protect her and every other human in this town, this planet, from the original vampires. Esther's voice replaced her's though. "Bonnie is right, my sister. We shall let the girl go. Finn, we'll be starting soon so please be quick." She said over to her son. He nodded and went to go love the circle they had created. He paused briefly beside his mother and listened as she whispered something to him before nodding and heading off into the house.

Bonnie saw that Esther was distracted as she chanted a spell. She took the chance and quick sent a text to someone who had to know where Emma was. _'Em here wit me. Not safe. Don't come.'_ She type out quickly before sending and hiding her phone again. Abby gave her a wary look, but said nothing because Finn was returning back outside with Emma a minute later. They first heard her whimpering before they actually _saw_ her. Bonnie flinched when her eyes met the shining blue of Emma's crying eyes.

Emma scanned the faces around her with a frightened expression. All were witches, except for Finn that it, and that scared her most of all. They kill her with just a flick of their wrists. Bonnie couldn't even look at her longer then two seconds before she turned away. A suddenly shock of fear ran through her. They were going to _kill _her, and Bonnie was still not going to stop it. She wouldn't let this be how she goes out though. She hasn't done so many things in life, and she would be damned if she died before she even really got started.

With all the strength she could muster, she took Finn by surprise as she elbowed him in the gut. Once her arm was let go of, she took a stumble, but was soon off into the woods surrounding them. She could hear Bonnie calling for her to come back, but she refused to wait for her death. Her limbs hurt from what Finn put her through, but she fought past the pain to keep running. Which, wasn't so easy seeing as she was running bare foot, in the dark, alone, in a ball gown, and in the woods. She would stumbled and scrape her feet on some of the rocks and twigs, but she didn't let herself slow down for a second.

#$%^$%^$%^

Caroline was pacing back and forth down the side walk. Klaus had left to go help his brother out, no doubt to undagger him before Alaric and the Salvatore brothers got very far with him. She had gotten a cryptic message from Bonnie saying that she had Emma with her, but that wasn't right. As far as she knew, Bonnie and Abby were at the dead witch's house with Esther. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. Her head wiped to the side, toward the Grill, to see Klaus and Elijah helping their brother out from the back alley. "Klaus!" She screamed out without really thinking about it.

His head snapped up at the sound of his name, and his glare locked on her instantly, knowing that it was her that had called him. She didn't want to here any excuses from her on why she had played him for a fool, especially not right now. She looked around and saw that no one was watching her. She zipped over to them and appeared in front of the three brothers. None seemed to be too pleased with her at the moment. "I know this goes against everything I did tonight, but it's to save my sister, so don't judge." She said directly to Klaus, making it known to him that she wasn't doing this because she felt guilty for hurting him.

Klaus gritted his teeth, about to bite back a sharp remark to her, but Elijah moved forward first. "What's going on with Emma? We did nothing to her." Elijah said out before either of his brothers could take a bite out of the blond before them. Neither of them were too pleased with the residents of Mystic Falls at the moment, but he was still moral, and Emma was innocent in all of this.

Caroline breathed out in relief. At least Elijah cared about her sister, not because of her, but because he had gotten to know her himself and they had, unfortunately for everyone else, created a friendship. "Bonnie and Abby are with Esther to do the spell at the old dead witch's grounds. Bonnie just texted me saying that Emma's with her and that it's bad. Elijah, please, I don't usually beg, but this is my sister. I can't loose her." She pleaded with the original.

Klaus felt his expression soften at the sight of her tears. He might hate her at the moment, but he couldn't help but hate the sight of her tears even more. He had given her his word that he would get her sister home safe and sound, and he still intended to keep said promise to her, even if she truly didn't deserve it. He glanced over at his younger brother to see an odd expression on his face flash across him quickly. It was fear, fear for the girl he had been hypnotized by the night before. Like with Caroline, Kol had found Emma interesting and wanted to see more of her. Unlike with the blond before them though, his intentions with the girl were not as pure as his were.

Elijah glanced back at his brothers to see what they thought. He studied both expression of his two brothers until it was clear that, even if it was forced on his half brother, they wanted to help the two Forbes sisters. "Will help you, Miss Forbes. Just lead us to the spot and we will take it from there." He told her. She bit her lip, wondering how much trouble she is going to get in with Damon for doing this, but then she realized that she didn't care. Emma was in trouble and needed her, and at the moment? She needed help and they were the best she was going to get against their own mother. She locked eyes with Elijah first before shifting over to Klaus, nodding her head in agreement before taking off, the three brothers following hot on her heels.

#$$%^$%^$%^

Elijah warned Caroline to stay hidden while he and his brothers took care of their mother. He promised her that they would get her sister bad safely, but just in case, talk to Bonnie to see if she could tell you where Emma happened to be at the moment. She had agreed and gone off to look inside of the witch's house for her sister while they moved up toward their mother and brother as one. "My sons, come forward." She said out upon seeing them all approach her circle.

Finn held out his arm to his mother, wanting to shield her from his brothers, from the monsters that they were. He felt like a monster as well for what he compelled that human girl to believe, but he would be forgiven by being his mother's sacrifice. "Stay beside me." He said back to his mother. His eyes stayed locked on his brothers the entire time though.

She knew that they couldn't hurt though, not again any ways. This chaos and murder had to stop, and she was taking every precaution that she possibly could, which was why she had taken the blond girl. She was a sister to the blond her bastard hybrid son was finding himself falling for. She couldn't have taken the blond herself, seeing as how she was vampire, but her human sister was the next best thing that she could find. "It's okay." She said out as she moved into the circle. "They can't enter." She told them.

Kol tested her words as he moved as close as he possibly could before the flames grew and almost burned him. The ground shook below them all as they glared narrowed eyes at their mother. "That's lovely." Kol said out as he started to walk the length of the circle before stopping directly in front of his brother and mother. "We're stuck out her, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." He egged his brother on. He had always taunted him before with saying that he was their mother's true favorite, even more so then Elijah was, but only because he followed her word like it was strictly law and never went against her.

The wind whistled through the air, the sound of screams lacing in with them. The noise went unnoticed by the three brothers though. "Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows vertue you can not even imagine." She said out to her youngest son. He could such an annoyance sometimes. "Do you not listen to the winds. They're trying to tell you something quiet important." She said out when none of her sons seemed to hear what she had heard.

The screams of a frightened girl still running for her life, tripping and falling over her own two mortal feet. She was trying to run to safety, but Esther knew that she would meet death much sooner with the way she was going. She was getting more lost by the second, and that pleased her. She wanted her sons to suffer with the knowledge of the girl they had tried to save by coming here, was dead because they couldn't open their eyes long enough to simply listen.

The three then shared a confused look before letting their ears listen to the winds falling around them, whistling out their warnings as they hit them head on. They could hear the frightened screams of a human girl running through the woods just behind them. She was breathing hard from the sound of it, but she was not slowing down for anything. Klaus listened more intently then his brothers before he realized something very important. His eyes snapped open, his eyes locking with his mother's angrily as a growl left his throat. "She's in the woods. She ran off into the woods alone!" Caroline shouted out as she ran over to them from the opposite direction.

She stopped short when she realized that she had blown her cover. Esther would obviously know she was here now. Klaus' eyes wondered over to her worriedly for a moment before the look of calm flashed back onto his face as he turned back to his mother's cold eyes. She seemed almost smug as the realization hit them all. "I'll go retrieve the princess." Kol said out through gritted teeth. He shared one last look with his brothers before nodding his head and taking off into the woods using his vampire speed.

Emma would stop only for a moment to look around, only to find nothing but trees and darkness around her. She couldn't seem to be able to see anything else. Her feet were muddy and covered in dried blood from all her running over rocks and twigs. Her hair was a disaster all on it's own, and her dress was ripped in multiple places. She, herself, was covered in dirt from head to toe, but it didn't matter in the end. As long as she got out of here alive, she could take a shower later.

She jumped, spinning around with a gasp when she heard a branch break somewhere behind her. She spun back around again when she heard it again coming from the other direction. "Leave me alone!" She screamed out to the winds as she spun around again. _'Emma.' _She she heard her name be called out in a whisper. No one was there though. _'Emma' _They called out against from behind her. No one was, one again, there. She took a step forward when she saw something flash from one tree to the other beside it. 'Emma!' It said out louder, laughing as if they were amused with her bring so scared.

She felt breath on the back of her neck and screamed as she spun around again. Her scream continued from her lips as she found that someone _was_, in fact, behind her this time. "Boo." They said out as they flinched toward her. She tried to back up, but her foot twisted the wrong way around one of the roots sticking up from the ground and she fell backwards, causing her to scream again. The figure reached out for her, only to just barely caught her waist in time before she completely fell to the leave covered ground.

She lifted her frightened eyes up to find familiar eyes looking back at her. At first, she had thought that it was Elijah who had found her, but then she realized that he had been the one scaring her just now. "Kol?" She said up to him breathlessly as her chest was moving heavily as she was trying to regain her breath. He lifted her back up straight slowly, but she hissed in pain the second she tried to put pressure on her foot. "Damn it, Kol. You broke my foot!" She said out angrily as she leaned on him for support as she lifted up her foot.

He merely rolled his eyes at her dramatics. He doubted that she broke her foot. He didn't even hear the crack, she must have just twisted it. "Not likely, sweetheart, it's more likely just a sprain." He told her as he shifted her slightly so she would be leaning on him more so. "Lets get you back before a little defenseless creature frightens you next." He told her with a small chuckle. He went to pick her up in his arms, but he was taken by surprise when she pushed him away.

She was not about to be teased by him, of all people. She was most definably not going to be _carried_ by him like some weak little girl who couldn't handle a broken ankle. God, she'd rather Klaus carry her then him, and that was saying something real fierce if she wanted to be in the hybrid's company instead of his. "I am not scared of some little bunny or squirrel running around." She told him as she crossed her arms over her chest the best that she could on one foot. Something snapped behind them, causing her to yelp as she jumped back to him.

Her arms wrapped around his waist as her head buried itself into her chest. She tried not to inhale his sweet scent, but it was hard not to. He looked down at her amusement, chuckling as he patted her head. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "Shut up, and just take me back already." She told him as she slowly let go of him. He chuckled, but nodded his head as she wrapped her arm around his neck and closed her eyes shut tight as he lifted her up from the ground. He was a bit careful of her hurt foot, but not as much as he should have been.

He carried her back to the old house where it was now just Klaus, Elijah, and Caroline waiting. Damon and Stefan had shown up and stopped their mother and Finn, and had taken Bonnie back to Caroline's with her, now, for the moment, dead mother. Caroline had stayed behind to make sure that Emma was alright. Klaus hadn't tried to comfort her like before, he was still upset with her, but Elijah had seen the worried glances his brother was sending the blond.

The three turned at the sound of someone walking up from the woods. Caroline gasped, covering her mouth in happiness, when she saw Kol walking out with a, not too pleased, Emma. She looked a mess in the, now ruined, white dress, but otherwise fine. "Emma!" She said out happily before racing over to them. "She had a little mishap with one of the trees, but otherwise she's not harmed." Kol said out to them as he came closer to the ground.

The two other brothers were other by them in a second to help him put Emma back down as carefully as possible. Elijah kneeled down to examine her injury while Caroline checked over everything else visible. "Yeah, well, ow, I wouldn't be injured at all, ow, if idiot over there hadn't tried to, ouch, scare me." She said out bitterly, wincing every few seconds when Elijah touched a certain spot on her ankle, as she shot him a glare over her shoulder before reassuring her sister that she really was okay.

#%$#^#$%#%^

With the help of her sister, she was now bathed, wrapped up from the knee down, and ready for bed. She was exhausted from everything in the past 48-hours. She now had crutches for the next two day, which was just _fun _learning to use. Not. She refused to use them in the house, regardless of how many times Caroline annoyed her about it. Those things were a bigger death wish then vampires were to her. "I'm disappointed in you." A voice said out, causing her to gasp as she spun around. She flipped the lights on to find Kol sitting, rather comfortably, in her bed, reading her . . . her diary! "You don't have a single mention of me in here. Yet you have my both of my brothers, curious. 'I finally met Klaus tonight, and diary, let me tell you. For an evil hybrid dude, he's majorly extra hot looking." He quoted from her diary before looking up with her with amused eyes. "Curious indeed." He told her with that taunting smirk of his.

She growled as she hopped over to the bed. She reached out to grab the book from him, but even as her hand got a grip on it, it was him who was pulling her. She let out a small yelp as his free arm snaked around her waist and spun the around so she was under him on the bed. "Watch it, Kol. You might break my other foot." She snarled at him as she tried to get as comfortable as she possibly could underneath him. He merely laughed at her stubbornness and moved a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. Kol was just lucky that Caroline was busy with helping Bonnie with her mom to be here to hear him in her room. "How'd you get in here anyways? I thought that you needed an invite, and I don't remember inviting you in." She asked him as she tried to push him off of her, but it was no use.

He chuckled at the memory of how he had gotten an invite. The sheriff was just so grateful that he had found her, and she had fallen for his promises to keep keeping her safe, so she had invited him in. "Your mom has a bad way of being grateful to vampires." He told her with a shrug. "Besides, I thought that you might want to know that Finn broke your vervain necklace. I'll be happy to get you a new one. A much more expensive one. That piece of junk was worse nothing." He told her as seemed to think of something that would look nice on her.

She tried again to shove him off, but still, nothing worked. He didn't understand that she didn't want any expensive stuff. That was why she loved Jeremy's necklace he had given her. It hadn't been from just him, but it had been special for them because of the secret joke behind it. "I like simple gestures, Kol. I'm not like my sister, I don't accept expensive gifts from jerk face originals." She told him with a huff, but again, nothing she did was ever going to work.

His eyes then flicked across her face, as if he was taking in her beauty for the real first time. He studied the freckles under her eyes and how her eyes were not just a crystal blue color, but they had specks of green in them as well. He noticed how her eyes would widened in just the slightest when she was nervous, and she bit her lower lip as well. His eyes stayed on her lips then. They looked so soft, so wanting to be kissed, and boy did he want to kiss them. He didn't know what possessed him to do it then, but suddenly his lips were on hers, just as he had wanted them to be, and he was kissing her.

Her eyes widened in shock for a moment as she gave him a little struggle, but he wasn't pulling away. He grabbed her arms and easily pinned her down as he continued his attack on her lips. Her eyes eventually fluttered close as she gave into his kiss and kissed him back. He jerked away when he felt her kiss him back. It was then he who opened his eyes and looked back down at her in shock. Her head fell back as she caught her breath, staring back at him in equal amount of shock. Her lips were bruised from his kisses, he noticed as he watched her now. "No," He breathed out, anger suddenly shooting through him as he jumped back, sending himself across the room and crashing into her wall.

He hit the dresser with a crash, sending things shattering to the floor, like the picture of her, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie for example. Another was a small figure of a blond princess, with her name inscribed into the front, that had fallen. It had been the first gift from her father that she ever remembered getting. He had bought because she was his little princess Emma. "What is the matter with you? You can't just come in here and . . ." Emma started to say out once she had caught her breath and had come back to her senses and sat up from her bed.

He was suddenly hovering over her and holding her chin tightly in his hand so she would be forced to look at him. "You will not remember me being here tonight. We never kissed, and you still hate me. Now close your eyes and sleep for the rest of the night." He compelled her as he held onto her chin. Her eyes dilated like they did when she was being compelled and he knew that it had worked. He took off then as he laid her back down in her sheets and covered her up. He paused at her window and looked back at her once more. He studied her admiringly for a moment before shaking his head, clearing his thoughts of her, and leaving in the night.


	6. To Go Or Not To Go

Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm happy to be getting back to Emma again! Like with Becca, there wasn't a lot to work with the last episode, but I managed to whip up something. lol I do not own anything in this story, besides Emma, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 6

#$%$#%$#$

Emma woke up the next morning peacefully. She yawned as she stretched out like a cat, only wincing once when she remembered that her left foot was currently wrapped up and didn't want to be moved. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and turned in her bed. Her eyes then landed on a wrapped velvet box on her night stand beside her bed. Her eyes scrunched up in confusion as she reached out for it. Had Klaus gotten the wrong room? Wasn't this his thing with Caroline?

She pondered on it as she carefully sat up in her bed so she could get a better look at it. She had seen the gifts Klaus had left for her sister before. Velvet box with the white glossy ribbon was his thing. Only, the ribbon wasn't white this time. It was purple and the box wasn't a dark color, it was white. That was different. She noticed a card tucked in between the box and the ribbon and slipped it out, turning it over so that she could read what it said.

_'Something simple, as you requested. Think of it as a good bye present._

_ -Kol'_

Her eye brows scrunched up in confusion. What did that even mean? When had she ever requested something simple from him? She tried to recall the memory, but she was pulling up blank. She slowly put the card aside as she turned her attention back to the box in her hands. She slowly untied the ribbon, almost wondering if she should hold it away from herself. Who knew what Kol had sent her? She hesitantly opened the white box, only to gasp at what was inside.

It was a necklace, the chain silver with a white charm at the end. The charm was in the shape of an angel, her dress covered in tiny little violet colored diamonds. She covered her mouth in shock as she dropped the box. It was beautiful, not flashy like the bracelet Klaus had given her sister, but definably more expensive then the necklace that Jeremy had given her. "Caroline!" She found herself shouting for her sister as she never broke her stare on the piece of jewelry.

Her sister was in her room on a moment's notice. Abby was currently in her room resting with Bonnie, so she was up and trying to comfort her friend in any way that she could. They would be leaving for Abby's house once they woke up though, and she would be going with them to help her with the cravings and everything. Upon hearing her sister's scream though, she was there in her bed room on moment's notice. "What? What is it?" She breathed out as she scanned the room for any threat, but she didn't find one. Her eyes then shifted to her sister confused until her eyes landed on the piece of jewelry in her hands.

Emma held up the necklace with a pointed look. It didn't seem like Klaus was the only originals who liked buying jewelry. "It's not just a Klaus thing." Emma said out to her sister as she climbed out of her bed and met her sister half way. She was hopping slightly on her hurt foot, so it took longer then it would have usually taken. "Look at this, it's so beautiful. Simple, but still expensive. Can I keep it, please?" She asked her sister as she moved to stand in front of her mirror and held it up to her neck.

Caroline sighed as she moved behind her. It was good to see her sister happy, even if she was limping, but she wished that it was for a different reason. She knew how tempting the original's gifts were, but they could not be bought. They were Forbes woman, they were not that easy to win over. She reached out to get a better look at the necklace, but hissed in pain as she jerked her hand back. Her sister looked back at her confused. "Shit. It's got vervain in it. I guess that you have to keep it now until we can get you another necklace. I won't have you at risk, even if it means you have to wear something one of them bought." She said out annoyed as she motioned for her sister to turn. "Here, let me put it on for you." She told her as she brushed a side her sister's blond hair for her.

Emma nodded her head as she held up the chain for her sister to take from her. She held up her hair for her so she could clasp the lock. Caroline held her breath as she did this. Emma might be her sister, but that didn't mean her blood was any less tempting to her. Being so close to her neck was killing her regardless of who's neck it was that she was near by to. "I will admit that those originals really know how to pick jewelry though." Emma said out to her as she touched the charm with the tips of her fingers slightly. Caroline nodded her head in agreement, already knowing as much for herself. "One thing that I don't really understand though. In his note, he said to think of it as a good bye present. What does that even mean?" She asked her sister as she turned to face her now.

Caroline bit her lip nervously. She had heard from Damon that Kol and Elijah had taken off some time last night, but Klaus and Rebekah had remained behind. She could see that Emma needed to know that at least Kol was gone. She wasn't going to lie to her sister this time, especially not over something like this. "Damon told me that Elijah and Kol fled town last night." She told her sister as she helped her over to the bed. She carefully sat down her shocked sister. She could tell that something was wrong by her expression. "What's wrong? What's with the face?" She asked her as she sat down beside her.

Emma didn't know what was wrong or why she was making a face. She hadn't seen or heard from Kol since he carried her out of the woods last night. Something was bugging her about that though. It felt like she was missing a piece of the night or something. All she remembered though was coming home, showering, and then going to bed. "It's nothing. I just thought since, uh, they were all linked that, um, they'd all stick together to make sure that none of them died." She wasn't exactly lying, but she was wondering that too, but Caroline didn't need to know that she was confused on what she did when she got home.

#%$#%$#$%#

Emma had left Caroline to go help Bonnie with her mom. She did not want to be there while Abby was craving human blood, and they had all agreed that the less temptation there for her, was for the better. She ended up showering and changing into a pair of sweats. She knew that her leg was still sore from last night, but that didn't mean she had to stop her daily runs. She just, wouldn't run, as fast. She was trying to keep her mind off of Abby becoming a vampire and the fact that not all of the originals had left town.

She still couldn't believe that Kol had left town. Well, she could, he didn't seem to be the one to stick around long, but she had wished the Klaus had left instead. She would rather Kol over Klaus any day, and that was saying something since Kol was nothing but a cocky annoying jerk who flirted and grabbed way too much for her liking. She shook her head as the picture of Kol flashed inside of her head. It was him smirking that smug little grin of his.

She felt her body shiver at the reminder of him, as if she was actually getting butterflies from thinking about him. She didn't understand why. It wasn't like she had feelings for him. If anything, she absolutely hated him. He was annoying, and a bad flirt. Being in a coffin for so long must have thrown him off his game. She giggled at the thought of him having any 'game' at all. He was cute, she'd give him that, but he seriously needed to work on his pick up lines and attempts at flirting with girls. His looks could only get him so far.

Emma was caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice that someone was now jogging right beside her. She skidded to a stop, wincing as she put more pressure on her hurt foot then she had intended to, and raised her hand to her chest as she breathed heavily. "Klaus, what the hell do you think you're doing? Have you decided to switch Forbes to stalk or something?" She snapped at him as she tried to control her heart beat again.

Klaus couldn't help but give her a taunting smirk. He was pleased to see that her attitude hadn't changed after the night before. He had yet to have a chat with her sister about last night, but he was planning to have a talk with her later on today at some point. "Not exactly, sweetheart. Just enjoying a surprisingly nice jog on this nice day, is all." He told her as they picked up their jogging pace again. They now jogged right beside each other, looking as if they were just two friends having a nice run together.

Emma could see that this was far from being an accidental run in. Klaus never just 'happened' upon someone. He sought them out and he found them. She wasn't going to wait around for him to tell her though. She might as well have some fun while she could. "I heard about your brother leaving town." She said out to him as they turned the street corner together. "Have to be honest with you, Nikkie. I kind of wish you left instead." She told him with a smug look as they didn't pause in their running.

He just lifted one of his brows up at her in curiosity. He knew that this girl didn't like him much at all, and the feelings were neutral with him to her. "Ouch, sweetheart. I do believe that your sister wouldn't happen to agree with you though." He added in with a knowing look as he flashed her a grin. Her jaw wanted to dropped to the floor at that comment, and they both knew it. Klaus grinned to himself, it would seem as if her older sister was as opening as she would have liked her to be.

She scoffed, trying to come off as if she didn't care to believe what he was telling her about her sister. Caroline hated Klaus for what he did to her friends and especially what he had done to Tyler. "I think that she would agree completely with me." She told him as they slowly came to a stop. Her foot was throbbing now, and she needed to give it a rest. Klaus stopped simply because he wasn't done bugging her about her sister yet.

He was going to taunt her with the fact that she had actually been interested in talking to him last night, and that they were heading off into a good direction because Alaric decided to dagger his brother. "She hasn't told you about out little 'break through' last night, has she?" He said out to her as she hopped up onto the stone wall behind them and massaged her hurt foot. He chuckled when he saw her body stiffen at the mention of him and her sister. "Would have gotten a step further in pursuing her if that Salvatore hadn't made the mistake of going after my brother. Though, I do believe I gained points for getting you back to her." He said as he fixed his clothing while they rested.

Emma wasn't going to believe what he was telling her for a second. As if Caroline would give him the time of day. Sure, good looks ran in the family, but like with Kol, his looks weren't going to be good enough to seduce her or her sister. "I think you're getting mixed signals, Nikkie. Caroline, as much as I hate to say it, loves Tyler, and she doesn't do kiddie crushes anymore." She told him as she slipped back on her sneaker. "Besides, it wasn't you who found me. It was Kol." She told him with a pointed look as she tied her shoe.

Klaus just rolled his eyes at her now as he watched as she got down carefully from the stone wall. She was being extra careful with her hurt ankle, but that was normal for a human. "That's not important to the bigger picture, sweetheart. Just before that idiotic teacher of yours daggered my brother, your sister and I had made a break through, and unfortunately for you, it was because of you." He explained to her as he brushed a piece of lint off of his sweatshirt.

Emma's eyes narrowed sharply on him then. She did not want to help Klaus make moved on her sister _at all_. She might not like Tyler, but at least she could tolerate him on some level. Klaus, on the other hand? She could not stand at all. Not just because he was the 'big bad' of the town right now, but because he was just annoying! "My sister talks a lot when she's worried. It doesn't matter who it's with, so I wouldn't get your hopes up." Emma pointed out to him as she got prepared to leave him in her dust. "Don't stop trying though. I mean, for me? It's actually really funny watching her reject you so badly! See ya!" She said out to him with a mock wave before taking off down the street.

#$#$#%$#

Emma had returned to her house an hour later. Her mom was still at work, no surprise there, and Caroline was still over at Abby's house helping her and Bonnie. She officially had the house to herself. Not that it was new or anything for her. Since her sister was turned, she was out a lot more at night, and her mom was always at work instead of being home where she needed her. She wasn't going to cry about it though, there was nothing she could do to change it.

She just went to take another shower since she was all sweaty now. It was a really quick one, but long enough to leave her smelling like strawberries. It was just the way she liked to smell. She came back into her room in just a towel, drying her hair with another towel in her hands. She had just put the second towel down onto her bed when the phone rang. She picked it up with a quick hello. She balanced it in between her shoulder and her ear and soon went in search for something else to wear for the day. _'I've been trying to work this bloody devise for the past hour. Do you know how annoying it is when it keeps telling me that it's time to wake up?'_ The voice said out to her on the other end.

She rolled her eyes at the man on the other end of the phone. She was just surprised that he managed to call someone. "I'm surprised you figured out how to even turn it on, Kol." She said out as she slipped on a tank top over her bra and a pair of old camping shorts over her underwear. "Thanks for the necklace, by the way." She added in as she brushed her blond curls out before putting them into a messy pony tail.

_'I hear clothes rustling. Are you changing?'_

She rolled her eyes, once again, at him with a scoff. She should have figured that he'd hear her changing over the phone. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer, Kol." She told him as she clasped her necklace on again. She had taken it off while she was in the shower so it wouldn't get wet. "Why are you calling me? I would have thought that I'd never see you again." She told him as she settled down on her bed once she was all set getting dressed and such.

_'And miss all my chances at seducing you with my charm? No way.'_

She scoffed at that. As if she would ever fall for him so called 'charm'. If he even had any, there might have beena chance, but she hated him. She didn't really know why, she just felt as if she needed to hate him. "In your dreams, Kol. Just tell me why you're calling me already." She said to him as she got right to the point. She knew that Kol had left for a reason, if only just to leave, so why bother calling her just to check in? It wasn't like they actually hit it off or anything.

_'Straight to the point then, love. Taking charge, now that I wouldn't mind in be . . .'_

"Kol!"

_'Alright. Alright. I wanted to know if you'd meet me. Just in the next town over. I'll send someone to pick you up right this second if you say yes. I just need to see you for a moment.'_

Emma felt her heart skip a beat as she lifted her eyes up from her patterned blanket that she was sitting on. Someone where deep inside of her was itching to say yes, but somewhere in the back of her head was telling her to say no. She didn't know what to do or say to him. On the other line, Kol was smirking to himself, knowing that she was conflicted over the choice he had just given her. He was curious to hear her answer though. Would she come meet him or not?


	7. E&K's Adventures 1

The first of many Kol and Emma Adventures! I've been talking to two amazing people about these, and the first one if finally done! I do not own anything in this one shot, besides Emma, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

K&E Adventures 1

#$#$$%$%^

Today had to be the worst day of her human life. It just had to be. There just couldn't be anything worse that could have happened to her. She didn't even know if this could rival anything else that had ever happened to her before now. Not even Kol's attempts at flirting with her.

Caroline had agreed to go on a picnic with Klaus.

And to make it worse, she actually expected Emma to help her find what to wear to said hell of a lunch. If she wasn't the best little sister in the world, she would have been tempted to sabotage this bad excuse for a date just by simply telling her sister that everything in her closest was ugly. She would have put an end to the date right there and then and had dragged to go shopping with her instead.

If only that had worked when she actually did it.

After the closet things didn't work, she had then tried to convince her sister that it was the wrong day, but that hadn't worked since she had the corrected date alerted on her phone. After that She had even tried hiding her car keys, but that hadn't worked since Klaus just picked her up in his own car. Now it was on to plan D with operation 'Ruin Klaus' date with Caroline', and she enlisted some help with this one since this was the last chance she had.

She and her partner in crime were currently hiding behind one of the old trees in the park. In the empty field before them, was her sister and Klaus on their picnic. To some, this might be romantic, but to her? She was not bought. She was not about to let her sister be hybrid food again just because she fell under Klaus' charm finally after weeks of holding out.

The two watched on as the two they were spying on just simply talked and laughed about what ever it was they were talking about. "My brother is such a bore. They're talking about his time in Rome." The boy beside her said out. Emma rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. She didn't invite him along just so he could give them away, she invited him because he was better at the sneaking around thing then she was. "Shush it, Kol. They're going to hear you!" She hissed at him as she shushed him to be quiet.

He simply just shrugged his shoulders at her and chuckled as he watched her spy on their siblings. He bit back his laughter when he saw her face scrunch up in disgust at what ever it was that she was seeing. He glanced over his side of the tree to see Klaus now laid out on his back while Caroline hovered over him and fed him some of the grapes that he had packed for him. Using his vampire hearing, he could hear that Klaus was telling her about the roman's now. "This is getting serious. We need to put a stop to this, like, right now." Emma whispered to him as she took out some black lip stick from her pocket.

Kol watched her curiously as she took off the cap and then drew a line of black under both of her eyes. When she looked at him, she saw his puzzled expression and sighed as she rolled her eyes. "They always do this before a big action scene in movies. I thought that it would be cool." She explained to him in a whisper. "Now, come here. I need to mark you too." She told him as she reached out to grab his face, and he let her only because it meant that her face would be that closer to his own.

His eyes darted to her lips as she concentrated on not getting the lip stick in his eyes or anywhere else it wasn't suppose to be. He made a mental note to himself that she stuck her tongue out when she was focused on something. She was tempted to put it on his lips, but she decided against it because they needed to focus on their plan. She caught that his eyes were lowered, meaning that they were on her lips. She blushed and let him go. "There. All done. Lets, uh, do this." She whispered to him as she slowly went to move away from him.

He thought quick as he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her back real quick, kissing her lips before she could react. He had let her go before she could even respond to him. He gave her a wicked grin as her cheeks flustered against her better thinking. "A kiss for good luck, right love?" He whispered to her before he turned to get his weapon ready. She had half the mind to slap him for that, but she decided against it simply because that would draw attention that they didn't want right now.

She turned to get her weapon as well. She grinned devilishly, a look that would rival's Kol's own grin, as she held her paintball gun in her hands. She was now, officially, happy that Tyler and Jeremy both bought her a paintball gun for her last birthday party. Luckily, that meant that she had two, which meant that Kol could use one for himself. She glanced at Kol to see him staring at the devise in his hands with a confused expression. "Do you even know how to use that?" She asked him. She rolled her eyes as he shook his head, of course he didn't know how to use a paintball gun.

It could never be that easy, now could it? She should have asked Tyler or maybe even Jeremy to help her with this, but neither of them could out run Klaus, or Caroline for that matter, if that be the situation. Not like Kol could anyways, which was why she had invited him to come along. "Here. Let me show you." She whispered to him as she put down her own gun and slid up behind him. He grinned as she placed her hands over his. "You don't hold it toward yourself, unless you want to shoot yourself, which I don't suggest doing. It hurts, trust me on that." She explained to him.

She was trying to line up the shot, but he noticed that she was off. He tried to aim it correctly, but she just tried to stop him. The two then began fighting over the weapon and bickering on who was right before they accidentally pulled the trigger to the gun. A round of paint balls went off, causing them to gasp as they watched every single one of them hit Klaus directly. Emma gasped as she let go of the gun to cover her mouth in shock.

Kol just laughed his head off until Klaus' eyes locked on the two of them behind the tree. "Kol!" "Emma!" Both him and Caroline had shouted as they got up. Emma panicked as she scrambled to pick up her paintball gun. "Shoot, Kol! Shoot unless you want to die! Again!" She screamed out as she held the trigger, sending a wave of paint balls toward her fuming sister. She paused in her stride and screamed at the mess of paint now covering her.

Kol followed her actions and pulled the trigger to his paintball gun again, now taking full enjoyment of shoot his half brother with little balls of paint. It felt nice to hurt him, if only for a moment when they hit him. "Take that, you-you-you jerk face!" He shouted out happily as he continued to shoot his brother. Emma looked at him with a puzzled expression for just a moment before she bursts into her own laughter.

It wasn't until Emma saw that she was out of paint balls did she realize that Klaus and Caroline were still storming over to them. "Retreat! Retreat, Kol! Retreat!" She screamed as they scrambled back onto their feet. Kol kept shooting to keep them back long enough for Emma to jump onto his back. Their laughter filled the winds as they left their paintball guns and took off before Klaus and Caroline could get to them both.

#^$$%^$%^$%^

Kol didn't stop running until he raced around Mystic Falls at least once before going back to Emma's house. They skidded to a stop as they reached the front door. He gave her a moment to catcher her breath before helping her down from his back and bringing her around so she was facing him. Her blond curls were blown everywhere, making it so they stuck up in odd places. He chuckled as he tried to smooth it down for her, which made her just laugh when he found that it was harder said then done.

Once they caught their breath, they decided to go inside for a glass of water, and to possibly hide out from Klaus and Caroline for a while. They were laughing as Emma smudged the black lip stick on Kol's cheeks playfully. The two didn't even pay attention to their surroundings as they walked into the living room. "Well, don't you two look just chummy." A voice said out to them. They immediately stopped where they were and turned to the room.

Caroline and Klaus was both standing there, not happy and covered in paint, with their arms crossed and their glares locked on the duo who had attacked them in the park. "Crap." Emma breathed out as she shared a look with Kol before turning back to them with the fakest smile of her life. "So, how was the date?" She asked them as if she didn't already know. Kol chuckled under his breath, but said nothing. Klaus and Caroline were not amused and Emma's smile slipped from her lips. "It was worth a shot." She told them with a shrug of her shoulders. They just shook their heads at her, not knowing what to do with them.


	8. Same Old Emma Forbes And Jeremy Gilbert

Long time no posting. I am sorry about that. I lost my laptop and lost everything on it, so I'm using a friend's computer until I get it fixed. So my time on a computer is limited. Better late then never though, right? I combined the last two episodes together, hope no one minds. I do not own anything else in this story besides Emma, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

Chapter 7

%^&*^^&*(*(&*(&*(^&*^*(&*(&*(&^%^$%

Thanks to some help from Damon and his compulsion, she was now on her way to go visit her good old best friend, Jeremy Gilbert. She still wasn't happy that Elena had sent him away in the first place, but she was happy that he had gotten out of this cursed town. Unlike her, where the furthest she's ever been away from Mystic Falls was the next town over to go dress shopping with her sister for one of the dances. Even then it wasn't much of a sight seeing experience.

When she landed, she was absolutely excited to find that Jeremy was waiting for her all smiling and happy. She smiled as she came into his view. She slowly came to a stop a few feet away from him until he stopped her. She picked up her pace until she was running, closing the space in between them. She jumped into his awaiting arms and laughed out as he spun her around. "I am so happy to see you, Jere!" She laughed out as he put her back down on her feet.

She huffed when he ruffled her hair. She had always hated when he did that, mainly because he was messing up her hair that she spent hours working on. "God, Jere, if I didn't love you? You would be six feet under for doing that. Do you know how long it takes me to get these curls to curl just the right way? Huh?" She didn't pause long enough for him to answer her though. "No? I didn't think so." She answered for him.

He rolled his eyes at her. She was still the same old Emma that she had been since they were kids. She was still vein about her looks, but he knew that was a Forbes sister's trait. She was still had out spoken as she had been before. She was stubborn before too, but he figured that that little fact about her was the same just like everything else. "Still the same old Emma Forbes, I see. Still tiny and blond." He teased her as he tossed his arm around her shoulders and led her down to the baggage claim.

She looked then back up at him with a fake smile, reaching up with her left hand and pinching his cheek. She laughed as he winced and rolled his eyes at her. "And you're the same old Jeremy Gilbert, I see. Still too tall and thinks he's funny when he's really not." She said up to him as he pushed her hand away from him. The two laughed as they walked along through the crowd of people, completely unaware of the figure watching them with a less then pleased look.

Kol Mikaelson watched on as the two moved away from his hiding spot. He was sent here to spy on the Gilbert boy by his brother. He didn't expect for the human boy to get any Falls company though, least of all the blond who had been haunting his thoughts since he compelled her to forget their kiss in her room. His fists clenched at his sides, not happy to see the human boy he was suppose to be watching having his arm wrapped around his blond. Even if she didn't know it, she belonged to him and him only. She was his human, even if she didn't remember it, but that didn't mean that he didn't either. He knew very clearly what occurred between them, and he was not happy to say that he was obsessing over her since then.

#$%$%^

He ended up following them to where the human boy was staying. She would be sleeping in his room, which did not please him. He then followed them to some local pub where the boy bought her a meal of her choice and a game of pool. The two seemed to just love that. She was laughing the entire time, not a single rude remark or insult coming out her mouth toward him. She was quite different from the Emma she had been with him and towards his brother, but yet, she was the same girl in certain ways.

She still loved to talk, even when she had no chance of getting what she wanted, and she still was snarky with the boy. Her flame that had attracted him to her was still burning just as bright as if had been the night of the ball when he first met her. He still found himself completely captivated by her beauty and by her spirit. He hated having to keep his distance from her, especially when all he wanted to do was grab her and make her completely his. He wanted her body. Her trust. Her dreams. And most importantly, he wanted her blood.

He couldn't help but wonder how sweet her blood was. If it was intoxicating as if smelled. He wondered if he would ever get her to trust him enough to let him drink from her willingly. Those encounters were always his favorite. They were intimate, in more ways then one. His mind returned from his forbidden thoughts upon hearing her cheer of victory. She had won their pool game it would seem. He studied for a long moment and felt himself freeze upon seeing her neck. Hanging from her delicate throat, was the necklace he had left for her.

He knew it had been stupid to leave such a thing, especially having just compelled her to forget the entire night between them, but he had to. He had to make it known, if not to her but to everyone else, that he had claimed her. She belonged to him, and that was that. There was no discussion about it. He could see that it was not clear to the two he was currently watching though. It would seem that he would need to make it even clearer to them some how without ruining his brother's plan. He was not looking forward to another century in that blasted coffin any time soon, especially since his Emma was currently alive during this one.

$%^$%^%$&^

Watching her sleep in the same bed with that human commoner was unbearable. He absolutely hated it, and the human boy was lucky that he wasn't invited inside of the house, or else his sweet Emma would be cleaning up her friend's splattered blood. He had decided to keep his distance from the house so he wouldn't see them, but close enough so that he could hear them. Not that that was any better because it left his imagination to wonder what was going on during their conversations, but he managed some how.

He followed them the next day to the park, where they had taken his mutt of a dog out for a day to just roll around and make himself filthy. Klaus had contacted him, saying that he had Finn back in Mystic Falls and that they were ready to do the spell to separate them all. He was more then happy to help that along any way he could. He stayed hidden behind a tree until his brother needed him for his part of the plan. Which ended up happening hours later.

He was bored out of his mind waiting for Klaus to call him back. He wanted to party somewhere and get completely trashed. He wanted to bed his Emma and call it a night. Though, he highly doubted at this rate of any of those things happening. He stopped watching Emma and Jeremy a half hour ago, only occasionally looking back to make sure that they were both still there. Which they always were. They chased each other around for some disk like thing. It was game of some sorts and he didn't like it. It involved too much touching for his liking.

He checked over his shoulder for the fifth time to see if they were done with their little game of chase yet, only to sit up straight when he didn't see anyone there. "Crap." He hissed as he looked around for the two teenagers. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Emma, who just so happened to be coming right his way. "Double crap." He said out with a wince as he tried to hide again. It was no use though, he knew that his cover was blown the second he heard her call out his name, and she did not sound too pleased to see him.

He took a deep breath before turning back around, his famous smug look in place as he faced her now. He tilted his head to the side, giving her a good look over as if he hadn't already checked her out and undressed her with his eyes the moment they got to the park. "What the hell are you doing here, Kol? Are you stalking me now? You do know when a girl tells you no to meeting up that that genially means that she doesn't want to see you, don't you?" She snapped as she stormed right up to him.

He chuckled, clearly amused by her fire. She was truly someone unique. Not most would dare challenge him like she was clearly about to do. "As I hope you know that when someone requests to meet with you, that it's not polite to decline their request, love." He said out to her, his cocky grin in place. It didn't falter for a moment, not even when she shot him a sharp look. He looked over her shoulder to see that Jeremy was back in sight and playing with his dog alone. "You know, love, it's not very wise to make me jealous with that human boy. I don't like to share, especially with commoners like him." Kol said out to her with a slight bitterness in his tone.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. As if he had any claim over her to be jealous. Besides, Jeremy was her best friend, that was all. "You? Jealous? No, I would have never of guessed as much. I mean, it's not like you've been stalking us for the past two days or anything." She said out to him with a shrug of her shoulders as if it were no big deal at all. He looked impressed by her actually knowing that he was following them. "I'm friends with Damon Salvatore, Kol. That guy is king of stalkers. After a while, you learn to pick up on when people are following you." She explained to him.

He chuckled and shook his head at her. Leave it to his least favorite Salvatore brother to ruin his fun even now when he wasn't here. He felt a vibrating in his hand and looked to see that it was his brother calling. He wasn't suppose to be chatting it up with Emma. No one was suppose to know that he was here. He quickly zipped in front of Emma and pulled her to the side, pushing her back up against the tree and covering her mouth with his hands. "Brother dearest is calling. You best be quiet if you want to keep that pretty little head of yours." He warned her before answering his phone.

He listened to his brother for a minute before pulling the phone away long enough to pull up the video feed. He then held it up so it was recording Jeremy playing with his dog a bit away from where they were now. He wondered to himself where this boy thought his friend was right now. Obviously somewhere safe if he hasn't started to worry yet. 'Thank you, Kol. Talk to you soon, brother.' He heard his brother say out from the other end of the line. He soon hung up after that and pocketed his phone before letting her go.

She stood there in shock of what just happened. So many questions were running through her head right now, but one stuck out to her the most. What was going on back home that involved Kol filming him with his phone to send to Klaus? For some strange reason, again note her sarcasm here, she found that hard to believe that it was for any reason other then a bad one. Anything involving the originals was something bad, and this was no different. She just hoped that what ever it was didn't come back to bite them all in the face.


End file.
